List of record labels starting with B
This is a list of record labels starting with B: B * B 4 Reel Records * B and E Productions * B&B Jazz * B&W Records * B-Elite Music * B-Flat Music Production * b-girl records * B-Lazy Records * B-Town Records * B-TOWN RECORDZ 662 * B-Venturous Records * B.A.B Records LLC * B.A.N. Entertainment * B.I. Entertainment * B.I.E. Records * B.T.C. Entertainment * B.U.R.G ent * B1 Recordings * B2 Records * B2LD * B4 Records * Ba Da Bing! * Babson Records * Baby Mack Records * Baby Pea Records * babycryingdancerecords * Babyeater Recordings * Babygrande Records * BabyJane Records * Bacchus Archives * Back 9 Records * Back Against the Wall Productions * Back Alley Records * Back Beat Records via Wikipedia * Back Porch Records * Back ta Basics * Backbeat Records * BackBender Records * Backburner Records * BackLot Records * Backstreet Records * Backwards Records * Backwoods EdgeRecords * backwoodz studioz * Backyard Ent. * Bad Apple Records * Bad Boy Records * Bad Daddy Records * Bad Daz Entertainment * Bad Kitty Records * Bad Monkey Records * Bad Newz Entertainment * Bad Seed Music * Bad Stain Records * Bad Weather Records * Badblues Records * Badbreedproduction/Firestar Records * Badgramma Records * Badman Recording Co. * Badmaster Records * Bag-O-Cats Music * Bagpak Music * Bahama-Rama Records * baifam entertainment * Bailey Records * Baja Records * Baked Potato Recordings * Bakery Outlet Records * Bakery Records * balance point acoustics * Bald Freak Music * Balihu Records (Bass Line, Hustle !) * Balkan Samba Records * Ball of Waxx Music * Ball-Listic Productions * Ballpark Recordings * Ballpark Records * Balls To The Wall Records * Ballyhoo Withdrawal * Banana Bread Records * Banarnar.com * Banazan Records * Band Geek Records * Band Together Records * Band(B&)Recordings * Bandaloop Records * Bandit Records * Bandoneon Recordings * Bandwerks * Bang On Records * Bang Records via Wikipedia * Bang'em Entertainment * Bangers, Inc. * BANKSHOT! Records * Banned Production * Banner Records * Banter Records * Bar/None Records * Barbaric Records * Barbès Records * Bardo * Bare Metal Records * Bare Wire Technologies * Barely Auditable Records * Barely There Records * Barfing Glitter Records * Barge Recordings * Bari Productions * Barking Blues Music * Barking Dog Records * Barking Frog Music Group * Barking Hoop * Barking Pumpkin Records via Wikipedia * Barrio Records * Barrister Records * Barry Gloom * Barrytunes Records * barsuk records * Bartók Records * Baryon Records * Base 9 * Base Hit Records * Based On Bass * Baseline Entertainment * Basement Boys Records * Basement Deep * Basement Front Records * Basement Life Records * Basement Productions * Basement Records * Basement Troubadour * BasicLux Records * Basileus Music * Basin Street Records * Basina Recording Company * Bass Boy Records * Bass Heavy Music * Bass Walk Records * Bassbin Records * BassDrive * Basset Hound Music * Bassex Records * Bassline Music Group LLC * Bassmint Music Inc. & Bassmintmusic.com * Basstone Entertainment * Bastard Jazz Recordings * bathtub recordings * Batish * Batlle Records * Batona Music * Battlewax Productions * Bay Bridge Records * Bay Island Records * Bay Sound Records * Bayou Vista Records * Bayview Recording Company * Baywind Music Group * Bazialini Music Group * BB Records * BBP Records * BDB Records * BDM Records * Be Nice Records * Be Yourself Records * Beach Street Records * Beachwood Recordings * Bear Flag Limited * Bear Swamp Records * Bear Valley Records * Bearcat Records * beardance * Bearheart Records * Bearsville Records via Wikipedia * Beasley Music * BEAT BANGGAHZ Entertainment * Beat Fanatik Records * Beat Farm Recordings * The Beat Records * Beat Syndicate/Syndisational Records * Beatdown Records * BeatMakers Inc. * beatnix labs recordings® * Beatrecords * BeatRocket * Beats and Rhymes Records * Beatville Records * BeatworkzLtd * Beau Monde Records * Beautamous Loaf International * Beave Music * BEC Recordings * Beddroc Entertainment * BEE CAT RecOrds * the beechfields * BEEFBONE MUSIC * Beegum Records * Beep Repaired Records * Beer City Records * Beercan Records * Beevine Records * BeeZee70 Productions * Beezwax Records * Beggars Group, USA * Behold Recordings * Beige Records * Bel Canto Society * Bel-Aire Records * Belief Systems * BelizeMusic.com * Bell Records via Wikipedia * Bella Roma Music * Bella Voce * Belle Records * Bellmark Records via Wikipedia * Beloved Recordings * Below Recordings * Below Zero Records * Beltway 8 Records * BELVY-N-P ENTERTAINMENT * Bembé Records * Benchmark Records * Beneath The Surface Records * Beneficence Recordings * Benson Records * bent antenna records * Bent Pussycat Records * Bent Rail Foundation * Benyo Music Productions * BePop Records * Beretta Music * Berger Platters * Berry Music Factory * Berserker Records * Bescol Ltd. d/b/a/ Basart World Entertainment, LLC * Beserkley Records via Wikipedia * Best Friends Records * Best Of Greatest Hits * bestboyMusic * BETA Records * Beta-lactam Ring Records * Bethany Records * Bethlehem Records via Wikipedia * Better Looking Records * Bettie Rocket Records * Bettygirl Records * Between Existence Productions * Beyond Space Entertainment * Beyond The Skies Records * Bezelout Records * bfamily * BFL Recordings * BFR 2000 * BGI Records * BGM Records * Bhai Records * Bi-Fi Records * BI-R Records * Bia Records * Bibletone * Bibs Records, LLC * Bifocal Media * Big 50 Entertainment * Big Action Records * Big Baby Records * Big Badd Wolf Media * Big Ballaz Productionz * Big Balloon Music * Big Bank Entertainment * Big Beat Records via Wikipedia * Big Beef Records * Big Bender Records * Big Blast Records * Big Blue Dog Records via CD Universe * BIG BLue Records * Big Blue Sky Records * Big Body Records * Big Boss Records * Big Break Entertainment * Big Bruva Records * Big Casserole Records * Big Cat Records * Big Chicago Records * Big Chief Recordings * Big Chiefin Records * Big Cypress Records * Big Daddy Sound * Big Dreamers, Inc. * Big Fat Records * Big Fish Records * Big Frank Records * Big Front Porch Productions * Big Grip Productions * Big Grip Records * Big Head Records * Big Heavy World * Big House Music, LLC * Big John Records * Big Lizard Records * Big Machine Records * Big Medicine Records * Big Mo Records * Big Mojo Records * Big Muddy Records * Big Neck Records * BIG NUT RECORDS * Big Oomp Records * Big Piano Music * big plain records * Big Popsicle * Big Quack Records * Big Red Media * Big Round Records * Big Sleep Records * Big Token Records * Big Top Records * Big Town Records * Big Tree Records via Wikipedia * Big Truck Records * Big Tyme Enterprises * Big W Productions * Big Water Productions * Big Wheel Recreation * Big Wig Records * Big Will Entertainment * Big World Music * Big Yard Music Group * Big Yellow Hand Records * Big3 Records * BigBag Records * BigBandSounds.com * Bigg Mony Records * BiGGUPSS Entertainment * Bigmaf Records * Bigshot Music Group, Inc.® * Bigtyme Recordz * Bigwood Records * bikiniwax records * Biltmore Records via Wikipedia * BIM Records * BIMA Records * Binary Sun Records * BinaryStar Music, Inc. * Binaural Beat Records * Bindu Records * Binky Records * Biofunk * Biograph Records * Biohazard Productions * the bionic milk plant * BiPolar Records * Bird Egg Records * Bird In Hand Records * Birdcage Records * Birdman Recording Group * Birds and Rockets * Birds Go South Records * Birthwrite Records * Biscoito Fino * Bison Records * BisonHead Records * Biswas Records * Bitch Slap Records * Bitemark Records * Bitter Stag Records * Bittersweet Records * Bittersweet Records Co. * BizBlues Records * BJ Records * BKA Records * Black & White Records via Wikipedia * Black Alley Records * black and greene records * Black Ark Entertainment * Black Armor Records * Black Bear Sounds * Black Boy Entertainment, LLC * Black Butterfly Records * A Black Clan Records * Black Collar Records (division of Black Collar Entertainment, Inc.) * Black Dahlia Music * Black Dahlia Productions * Black Diamond Music Group * Black Diamond Records/IHP Media Film&Music Groups Llc. * Black Dog Productions * Black Dog Records * Black Dot Records * Black Drop Entertainment * Black Eye Records * Black Family Entertainment * Black Flower Music * Black Grove 401 Records * Black Hat Records * Black Honey Records * Black House inc. * Black Iris Records * Black Iron Records, Corp. * Black Jazz Records * Black Label Empire * Black Liberty Records * Black Lung Productions * Black Market Records * Black Monolith Records * Black Mountain Records * BLACK MUSIC * Black Nation Records * Black Nite Records * Black Note Music * Black Orchid Music * Black Owl Music * Black Patti Records via Wikipedia * Black Potatoe Records * Black Power Records * Black Pumpkin Records * Black Pyramid Productions * Black Rain Productions * Black Rain Records * Black Reign Recordings * Black Rose Music * Black Rose Records * Black Shadow Records * Black Sheep Records * Black Star Records * Black Swan Records * Black Vinyl Records * Black Wall Street Records * Blackball Records * Blackberry Records * Blackbird Music * BlackCottage Records * BlackEarth Records * Blackened Moon Productions * Blackflag Recordings * BlackFly Records * Blackheart Records * BlackHouse Entertainment * Blackjack Records * Blackout Records * BlackPlatinum Records * Blackroom Records * BlackSound Records * BlackSphere Entertainment * Blackwelder Records * Blackwiz Records via Discogs * Blackwood Manor Music * Blade of Grass Records * Blak Glossy Records * Blak Market Assassins * Blakk Buddha Productions * Blakk Water Records * Blam Rekordz * Blank Artists * Blank Shell Records * Blaq Bone Records * Blaq Ice Records * BLAQMAN RECORDS LLC * Blaqrhythm Recordings * Blaque Ammo Recordz, Inc * Blaque Kat Inc. * Blasphemous Records * Blastika Rekordz * Blatant Records * the blazaebla label * Blaze One Records * BlaZeRecords.Com LLC * Blazin G Records * Blazing Guns Records * BLC Productions * Bleak Autumn Records * bleeding ARTs * Bleeding Edge Spoken Word * Bless Records * BlessedBeats Records * blessedkilling * Blind Eye Records * Blind Pig Records * Blind Records * Blind Spot Records * Bling Bling Records * Bliss Entertainment LLC * Bliss Productions * Bliss Recordings * Bliss Tavern Music * Blisscent Records * Blisstunes Recording Corp. * Blix Street Records * Blizzard Records * BLK BOYZ * Blo Records * Bloated Goat Records * Block Bleedaz Productions * Block Bottom Records * Block Party Records * Blockboy Records * Blockhead Recordings * Blonde Records * Blood & Ink Records * Blood and Guts Records * Blood Money Music, LLC * Blood Money Productions * Blood of the Drash * Bloodfish Records * Bloodlink Records * The Bloodlust Industries Recording Company * Bloodshot Records * Bloody Daggre Records * Bloomfield Recordings * Blossoming Noise * Blow Out Records * Blow Records * Blow Ya Mind Entertainment * Blowed Records * BLTN Records * Blu Smoke Entertainment * Blu Sol Records * Blu-House Recordings * Blue Agate Music * Blue Antenna Records * blue bamboo music * Blue Bell Records * Blue Bella Records * Blue Bhikku Records * Blue Bleep Records * Blue Canoe Records * Blue Car Records * Blue Chip Records * Blue Chopsticks Records * Blue Collar Music * Blue Corn Music * Blue Dalmatian Productions * Blue Daze Recordings * Blue Deer Music * Blue Diamond Records * Blue Disco Records * Blue Dog Publishing and Records * Blue Door Records * Blue Duck Records * Blue Elephant Music * Blue Eyed Crow Music * Blue Falcon * Blue Feather Productions/Spirit Hawk Records * Blue Fish Records * Blue Flamingo Records * Blue Goose Records * Blue Griffin Recording * Blue Hat Records * Blue Hen Records * Blue Heron Records * Blue Iguana Music * Blue Jackel Entertainment * Blue Jordan Records * Blue Label Records * Blue Line Music * Blue Loon Records * Blue Maze Entertainment * Blue Mill Music * Blue Movie Records * Blue Night Records * Blue Note Records * Blue November Records * Blue Orange Records * Blue Orbit Music and Records * Blue Plasma Recordings * Blue Plate Music * Blue Prints Records * Blue Pyramid Records * Blue Rhythm Records * Blue Road Records * Blue Rock Records * Blue Rock'it Records * Blue Sapphire Records * Blue Skunk Music * Blue Smoke Records * Blue Soul Records * Blue Springs Records * Blue Star Record Productions * Blue Storm Music * Blue Suit Productions * Blue Sunday Entertainment * Blue Texas Records * Blue Thumb Records * Blue Tone Records * Blue Toucan Music * Blue Turtle Records * blue water records * Blue Wave Records * Blue Witch Records * Blue Wolf Entertainment * Blue Worm Records * Blue/black Records * BlueBass Recordings * Blueberry Buddha Records * Bluebird Jazz * Bluebox Records * BlueDisguise Records * Bluefield Records * BlueGum Projects! * Bluejay Records * Blueperry Hill Records * Blueplate Records * Blueprint Recordings * Blues Bureau International * Blues Bureau Records * Blues Crew Records * Blues Eclipse Records * Blues Express Records * Blues Idol Records * Blues Leaf Records * Blues Planet Records * Blues Rock Records * BlueSanct * Bluesland Records * BluesPages Records * BlueSpawn Records & Artist Management * Bluesprings Music Group * BLUESTAR Productions * BlueStone Records * Bluesway Records via Wikipedia * Blujazz * Blunt Wrap Records * Blunted Funk Recordings * Bluntface Records * Blurred Insight Records * Blush Records * Blutgift * Bluzpik Rekerdz * BMC Records * BMG * BML Records * BNK Records * BnM Records * BNS Productions * Bo Bo Diddley's Turnup Root * Boardwalk Records via Wikipedia * Boathouse Records * Bobbysox Records * Bobo Records * Bobsled Records * Bodacious Records * Body Head Entertainment * Body Music * Bodyguard Records * Bodymore Recordz * Bogus Records * Bohemia Beat Records * Boiler House Records, Inc. * BoJak Records * Bol Records * Bolero Records * Bollyhood Records * Bolo Records * Bomb Hip-Hop Records * Bombardier Recording Company * Bombeatz Records * Bombo Music Productions * BOMBTHESYSTEM * Bomp * Bondage Records * Bonded Records, Inc. * Bone Thug Records * Bonedog Records * Bonehenge Music * BoneTone Records * Bong Load via Wikipedia * Bonghit Records * Bongolandia Records * Bony Orbit Records * Boogie Man Records * Book Records * Boom Dox * boomboxcrew * Boomsonic Records * BoomTap Records * Boosted Recordings * Boosweet Records * Boot to Head Records * boot2brain records * Bootcamp Records * Bootleg Entertainment * Bootlegg Inc. * Booty Bar Records * Bop City Records * Bop Tart Records * Boptism Music Publishing * Borae' Records * Border Blue Records * Borderline Productions * Borderline Records * Bordertown Records * Boredom Noise Records * Born Insane Records * Boron Recordings * Borough Entertainment * BOS Music * Boss Recordings * BOSS Records * BossDog Entertainment * Bossy Frog Productions * Boston and Blue Street * The Boston Blues Society * Boston Records * Boston Skyline Records * Bottom Line Records * A Bouncing Space * Bound By Blood Entertainment * Bound For Glory Records * Bouno Records * Bout Tha Beats Productions * Bout Tyme Records L.L.C. * Bow Down Records * Bowery.com * Bowsh records * Box-O-Plenty * Boxmedia * Boy Gorilla * Boyarm * BPM Machine Records * Bracken Records * Braddock Records * Braeburn Records * Brain Constipation Records * Brain Rock Records * BrainScream * Brainticket Records * Brajo Records * Bramsar Records * Brand Name Records * Brand New Hero Records * Brandon Records * BranFlakes Records * brannanlane.com music * Brash Music * Brassland * Bratwurst Records * Brave Tiger Records * Bravo Recordings * Bread-N-Butta Entertainment * Break Brigade Records * Break Even * Break Even Records * Break of Day Records * Break Records * Break-Up! Records * Breakbeat Science * Breakfast Records * Breakin' Bread Records * Breaking The Law Records * Breaking World Records * BreakLogix * Breakout Productions * Breakout Records * Breaks Collective * Breathe Eazy Productions * Breathe Records * Breathmint * Breezeway Records * Bremsstrahlung Recordings * Brenthoven Recordings * Brentwood Records * BRG Records * BRI Records * Briarmeade Records * Brick City Records * Brick Livin Entertainment * Brick Records * Bridge Boy Music * Bridge Nine * Bridge Records * Bright Green Records * Bright Midnight Records * Bright Vision Entertainment * Brilliant Records * Brilliante Records * Brimstone Music * Brimstone Records LLC * Briokids * Brioso Recordings * Bris Records * Brisa Music * Brittney Records * BRL Music * Broad Vista Music * Broadmoor Records * Broadway Records via Wikipedia * Brodsky Records * Broke & Hungry Records * Brokecore Records * Broken Angel Productions * Broken Arrow Records * Broken Bow Records * Broken Complex Records * Broken Cookie Music * Broken Ear * Broken Fader Cartel * Broken Image Entertainment * Broken Line Records * Broken Media Records * Broken Records * Broken Records * Broken Rekids * Broken River Records * Broken Spoke Records * Broken White Records * Broklyn Beats * Bronco Records * Bronson Unlimited * Brooklyn Boy Entertainment * Brooklyn Supermartyr Records * Brooknam Entertainment Inc. * Brookside Records * Brotheryn Records * Brotown Records * Brown Book * Brown Dog Records, Inc. * Brownglass Entertainment * brownstone records * Browntone Records * BRU RECORDS * Brunette Records * Brunswick Records * Brushfire Records * Brutal Noise Music Co. * Brutal Records * Brutally Honest Records * BSI Records * BSS Records * BSW Records * BT23 * Btrendy Records * Bu Hanan Records * Bu-mako * Bubble Core * BuckWild Records * Buckyball Music * Buddha Belt Records * Buddy System Records * Buddyhead * budget cuts music * Budwick Music Company * Buffalo Records * Build a Buzz Records * Building Block Music * Built On Strength Records * Built Recordings * BULB Records * Bulimic Kitty Records * Bull Records * Bull's Eye Entertainment, LLC * Bullet Proof Produkshuz * Bullet Records * Bullfrog Records * Bullseye Blues and Jazz * Bum Leg Records * bumbleBEAR records * Bummer Tent Records * Bump Entertainment Group LLC * Bumpin City Records * bumpNgrind Records * Bunchlox Music * Bungalo Records * bunny huang records * Bunnysmoke Records * Burgside Records * Burn and Shiver * Burn Burn Burn Records * Burndsman Records * Burning Disk Records * Burning Records * Burnside Records * Burnt Hair * Burnt Records * Burnt Sienna Records * Burnt Sound Records * Burnt Toast Vinyl * Burntskillet records * Burrito Records * The Bus Stop Label * BustBack Communications * Buster Records * Busytown Records * BUTT Records * Buttermilk Records/FlatRock Records * Buy My Records * Buy Our Records * Buzy Bee Recordz * Buzz Bang Records * By the Blood Records * BYO RECORDS * Byrd Records * B Flat Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki. Category:Companies Category:Record Labels